No Sweat
by The Gibbslets
Summary: For Littlesammy/sammyonair 's Season X Premiere bet! If I loose I pledge to perform a tiva scene with my cat and film it properly and post it on tumblr. Story picks up when Tony and Ziva wake up in the elevator, Contains spoilers.


I am doing this for fun! Sammy's NCIS Season x Premier challenge! Here goes! (WROTE IN MATH CLASS)

*SOPILERS*

As soon as he woke up he was chanting her name in a whisper, even if she couldn't hear him under the rubble. When she woke up he exhaled with relief to see she was alive. She brushed the plaster dust out of her hair with her finger tips then clambered off his legs.

"Are you alright Tony?" She asked in an urgent whisper.

He sat up and groaned as his back ached as his muscled suffered for the blow.

"The bomb…"

She didn't need to finish, he nodded and caught her eye, it was as jull of fear as he felt and he saw his worry mirrored in her deep brown eyes.

"What d'ya think's going on now?" His voice was raspy and soft and she shook her head and picked at a bit of debris.

"I don't know." She raked her fingers through her hair "if only we had searched Vance's car for the bomb, we could have prevented this."

He took her wrist and made her look at him.

"It's no ones fault, there is nothing we could do. Everyone is gonna be fine." he let her wrist go and she sighed and bowed her head.

"Do not try to reassure me Tony. You know as well as I do Gibbs would have stayed to disarm the bomb."

He found no words and they sat in silence waiting to be rescued, after a while Tony spoke up.

"Hey you're sweating." He noted, looking at the loose tendrils of hair sticking to her foreheads sweat.  
"Well it's hot in here." She replied irritably and pushed back her hair  
He narrowed his eyes and looked at her roaming eyes, her fiddling hands.  
"Are you feeling claustrophobic David?"

"No." She hissed, they were falling back in to their old pace, him annoying her. Banter. It felt secure and safe for some reason.

"You know, you were a little stressed like this back when we were trapped in that shipment container. Before you calmed down."

"At least it was cold in there." she waved her hand, attempting to fan her self.

"And then there was that time you and McGee were stuck in here during the power cut," he saw her narrowed eyes and ploughed on "You were as cool as a cucumber then."

"DiNozzo, this was a completely different circumstance, how can you sit there and make jokes while the others could be-" Her voice stopped and cracked and she lowered her head, attempting to adjust her expression.

"Hey you're not worried are you?" He brushed his fingers against her shoulder and she slid back to lean against the wall beside him

"Aren't you?" she sighed.

"Yeah of course." He muttered his voice soft. Their shoulders touched.

"But I bet you're glad you're stuck here with yours truly." He indicated to himself. She chuckled drily and formed a witty response.

"Well I think that-" She broke off as she stared at the ceiling.

"You think what? Ziva? Hey!" He leaned forward and looked at her glazed eyes.

She stood up and pulled off her jacket exposing her bare olive shoulders, he found his gaze straying to her shifting shoulder bones and her dishevelled hair, he shook his gaze back and stood up beside her.

"What?"

"If we were a few feet from the next level we could climb out." She tried to reach out on her tip toes and failed.

"Yeah and we could be hanging over the pit of death about to fall in to the shaft. Ziva you're being crazy. She tried to reach again and the elevator shuddered.

"Well unless you think of a better idea I suggest you help me." She gritted her teeth and offered her hand.

He shook his head and pulled out his cell, he groaned seeing the shattered screen from the fall and tried to work it with his vision obstructed.

"No signal." He put it way in to his pocket. He saw Ziva, her hand still extended he rolled his eyes and took hit, ready to give her a boost.

Aand we'll end it there! If I loose I pledge to perform a Tiva scene with my cat and film it and post it on .com


End file.
